Question: Let $\mathbf{a},$ $\mathbf{b},$ and $\mathbf{c}$ be nonzero vectors, no two of which are parallel, such that
\[(\mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{b}) \times \mathbf{c} = \frac{1}{3} \|\mathbf{b}\| \|\mathbf{c}\| \mathbf{a}.\]Let $\theta$ be the angle between $\mathbf{b}$ and $\mathbf{c}.$  Find $\sin \theta.$
By the vector triple product, for any vectors $\mathbf{p},$ $\mathbf{q},$ and $\mathbf{r},$
\[\mathbf{p} \times (\mathbf{q} \times \mathbf{r}) = (\mathbf{p} \cdot \mathbf{r}) \mathbf{q} - (\mathbf{p} \cdot \mathbf{q}) \mathbf{r}.\]Thus, $(\mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{b}) \times \mathbf{c} = -\mathbf{c} \times (\mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{b}) =  - (\mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{c}) \mathbf{a} + (\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c}) \mathbf{b}.$  Hence,
\[(\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c}) \mathbf{b} - (\mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{c}) \mathbf{a} = \frac{1}{3} \|\mathbf{b}\| \|\mathbf{c}\| \mathbf{a}.\]Then
\[(\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c}) \mathbf{b} = \left( \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{c} + \frac{1}{3} \|\mathbf{b}\| \|\mathbf{c}\| \right) \mathbf{a}.\]Since the vectors $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b}$ are not parallel, the only way that the equation above can hold is if both sides are equal to the zero vector.  Hence,
\[\mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{c} + \frac{1}{3} \|\mathbf{b}\| \|\mathbf{c}\| = 0.\]Since $\mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{c} = \|\mathbf{b}\| \|\mathbf{c}\| \cos \theta,$
\[\|\mathbf{b}\| \|\mathbf{c}\| \cos \theta + \frac{1}{3} \|\mathbf{b}\| \|\mathbf{c}\| = 0.\]Since $\mathbf{b}$ and $\mathbf{c}$ are nonzero, it follows that $\cos \theta = -\frac{1}{3}.$  Then
\[\sin \theta = \sqrt{1 - \cos^2 \theta} = \boxed{\frac{2 \sqrt{2}}{3}}.\]